pauloacbjfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Princípio democrático segundo Canotilho
=CAPÍTULO 0 - COMO LER E COMPREENDER ESTE LIVRO= ... abordar o princípio democrático sem o suporte teórico das "teorias da democracia" implicaria o esquecimento da força sinergética das "ideias sobre a democracia". (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 2). (sem grifos no original) =PARTE I - TEORIA DA CONSTITUIÇÃO: A CONSTITUIÇÃO COMO ESTATUTO JURÍDICO DO POLÍTICO= CAPÍTULO 2 - O MUNDO AMBIENTE CIRCUNDANTE/ESTRUTURANTE DO POLÍTICO E DA CONSTITUIÇÃO B | O POLÍTICO E O ESTADO ... o direito constitucional, considerado como direito para o político (SMEND) ... estabelece um verdadeiro estatuto jurídico do político ao: (1) definir os princípios políticos constitucionalmente estruturantes, como, por exemplo, o princípio democrático, o princípio republicano, o princípio da separação e interdependência dos órgãos de soberania, o princípio pluralista; (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 35). (sem grifos no original) CAPÍTULO 3 - CONCEITO, ESTRUTURA E FUNÇÃO DA CONSTITUIÇÃO B| ESTRUTURA E FUNÇÃO DA CONSTITUIÇÃO ... p. 74 d) Programa de acção A fundamentação da ordem jurídica da comunidade pode limitar-se à definição dos princípios materiais estruturantes (princípio do Estado de Direito, princípio democrático, princípio republicano, princípio da socialidade, princípio pluralista) ou estender-se à'' imposição de tarefas e programas'' que os poderes públicos devem concretizar. Esta constitucionalização de tarefas torna mais importante a legitimação material, embora se considere, em geral, que o facto de a lei constitucional fornecer linhas e programas de acção à política não pode nem deve substituir a luta política. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 74). (sem grifos no original) =PARTE II - A CIÊNCIA DO DIREITO CONSTITUCIONAL= CAPÍTULO 2 - A ESTRUTURA SISTÉMICA: A CONSTITUIÇÃO COMO SISTEMA ABERTO DE REGRAS E PRINCÍPIOS B| TIPOLOGIA DE PRINCÍPIOS E REGRAS ... p. 172 2. Princípios políticos constitucionalmente conformadores Designam-se por princípios politicamente conformadores os princípios constitucionais que explicitam as valorações políticas fundamentais do legislador constituinte. Nestes princípios se condensam as opções políticas nucleares e se reflecte a ideologia inspiradora da constituição. Expressando as concepções políticas triunfantes ou dominantes numa assembleia constituinte, os princípios político-constitucionais são o cerne político de uma constituição política, não admirando que: (1) sejam reconhecidos como limites do poder de revisão; (2) se revelem os princípios mais directamente visados no caso de alteração profunda do regime político. Nesta sede situar-se-ão os princípios definidores da '''forma de Estado: princípios da organização económico-social, como, por ex:, o princípio da subordinação do poder económico ao poder político democrático, o princípio da coexistência dos diversos sectores da propriedade — público, privado e cooperativo —; os [[princípios definidores da estrutura do Estado|princípios definidores da estrutura do Estado]] (unitário, com descentralização local ou com autonomia local e regional), os [[princípios estruturantes do regime político|'princípios estruturantes do regime político]] (princípio do Estado de Direito, princípio democrático, princípio republicano, princípio pluralista) e os [[princípios caracterizadores da forma de governo e da organização política|''princípios caracterizadores da forma de governo e da organização política]] em geral p. 173 como o princípio separação e interdependência de poderes e os princípios eleitorais. Tal como acontece com os princípios jurídicos gerais, os princípios políticos constitucionalmente conformadores são princípios ''normativos, ''rectrizes ''e ''operantes, que todos os órgãos encarregados da aplicação do direito devem ter em conta, seja em actividades interprertativas, seja em actos inequivocamente conformadores (leis, actos normativos). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 172-173). (sem grifos no original) C| O SISTEMA INTERNO DE REGRAS E PRINCÍPIOS p. 180 A articulação de princípios e regras, de diferentes tipos e características, iluminará a compreensão da constituição como um sistema interno assente em princípios estruturantes fundamentais que, por sua vez, assentam em subprincípios e regras constitucionais concretizadores desses mesmos princípios. Quer dizer: a constituição é formada por regras e princípios de diferente grau de concretização (= diferente densidade semântica). Existem, em primeiro lugar, certos princípios designados por'' princípios estruturantes, constitutivos e indicativos das ideias directivas básicas de toda a ordem constitucional. São, por assim dizer, as '''traves-mestras jurídico-constitucionais' do estatuto jurídico do político. Na ordem constitucional portuguesa considerar-se-ão (a título indicativo sem pretensões de exaustividade) como princípios estruturantes: * O princípio do Estado de direito (arts. 2.° e 9.°); * O princípio democrático (arts. 1.°, 2.°, 3.º/1 e 10.°); * O princípio republicano (arts. 1.°, 2.°, 11.° e 288.º/''b''). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 180). (sem grifos no original) Sobre os chamados 'princípios estruturantes: p. 181 Estes princípios ganham concretização através de outros princípios (ou subprincípios) que «densificam» os princípios estruturantes iluminando o seu sentido jurídico-constitucional e político-constitucional, formando, ao mesmo tempo, com eles, um sistema interno (a uma «união perfeita» alude LARENZ). Assim, por exemplo, o princípio do Estado de Direito é «densificado» através de uma série de subprincípios: o princípio da constitucionalidade (cfr. art. 3.º/3), o princípio de legalidade da administração (cfr., por ex., art. 115.º/6 e 7), o princípio da vinculação do legislador aos direitos fundamentais (cfr. art. 18.°), o princípio da independência dos Tribunais (art. 207.°). Estes 'princípios gerais fundamentais podem, por sua vez, densificar-se ou concretizar-se ainda mais através de outros princípios constitucionais especiais. Por exemplo, o princípio da legalidade da administração é «concretizado» pelo princípio da preeminência ou prevalência da lei e pelo princípio da reserva de lei (cfr. art. 115.º/6 e 7); o princípio da vinculação do legislador aos direitos fundamentais é «densificado» por outros princípios especiais tais como o princípio da proibição do excesso (cfr. art. 18.º/2) e o princípio da não-retroactividade de leis restritivas (cfr. art. 18.º/3). O mesmo acontece com o princípio democrático. Como princípios constitucionais gerais densificadores podem apontar-se o princípio da soberania popular (arts. 1.° e 3.º/1), o princípio do sufrágio universal (art. 10.°), o princípio da participação democrática dos cidadãos (art. 9.°/''c''), o princípio da separação e interdependência dos órgãos de soberania (art. 119.°). Estes princípios são ainda susceptíveis de «densificações» especiais: o princípio democrático do sufrágio é concretizado pelos princípios da liberdade de propaganda, igualdade de oportunidades e imparcialidade nas campanhas eleitorais (cfr. art. 116.º/3); o princípio da soberania da vontade popular densifica-se através do princípio de renovação dos titulares de cargos políticos (cfr. art. 121.°); o princípio da separação e interdependência «concretiza-se» através do princípio da tipicidade dos órgãos de soberania e pelo princípio da reserva constitucional no que respeita à formação, composição, competência e funcionamento dos mesmos órgãos (art. 113.°). Finalmente, o princípio republicano ganha densidade através de outros subprincípios como, por ex., o princípio de não-vitaliciedade dos cargos políticos (art. 121.°) e o princípio da igualdade civil e política (art. 13.°). Os princípios estruturantes não são apenas densificados por princípios constitucionais gerais ou especiais. A sua concretização é feita também por várias regras constitucionais, qualquer que seja a sua natureza. Assim as normas garantidoras do direito de recurso p. 182 contencioso contra certos actos da administração (art. 268.º/4) constituem uma concretização do princípio geral da legalidade da administração e do princípio especial da prevalência da lei e do princípio estruturante do Estado de Direito. As normas reconhecedoras de direitos económicos, sociais e culturais, densificam o princípio da socialidade que, por sua vez, concretiza o princípio democrático na sua dimensão de democracia económica, social e política. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 181-182). (sem grifos no original) ... p. 183 ... D| TEXTURA ABERTA E POSITIVIDADE CONSTITUCIONAL Sobre conflito de princípios: p. 190 A pretensão de validade absoluta de certos princípios com sacrifício de outros originaria a criação de princípios reciprocamente incompatíveis, com a consequente destruição da tendencial unidade axiológico-normativa da lei fundamental. Daí o reconhecimento de momentos de tensão ou antagonismo entre os vários princípios e a necessidade, atrás exposta, de aceitar que os princípios não obedecem, em caso de conflito, a uma «lógica do tudo ou nada», antes podem ser objecto de ponderação e concordância prática, consoante o seu «peso» e as circunstâncias do caso. Assim, por ex., se o princípio democrático obtém concretização através do princípio maioritário, isso não significa desprezo da protecção das minorias (cfr., por ex., art. 117.° sobre o estatuto de oposição); se o princípio democrático, na sua dimensão económica, exige intervenção conformadora do Estado através de expropriações e nacionalizações, isso não significa que se posterguem os requisitos de segurança inerentes ao princípio do Estado de direito (princípio de legalidade, princípio de justa indemnização, princípio de acesso aos tribunais para discutir a medida de intervenção). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 190). (sem grifos no original) p. 191 Os princípios estruturantes podem, de resto, ser concretizados através dos mesmos princípios, embora com acentuações diversas. Assim, por ex., o princípio da publicidade dos actos da autoridade com efeitos externos (cfr. art. 122.°) é, simultaneamente, uma concretização ou densificação do princípio democrático e do princípio do Estado de direito: a publicidade é o contrário da política de segredo (princípio democrático); a publicidade é uma exigência da segurança dos cidadãos (princípio do Estado de direito). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 191). (sem grifos no original) CAPÍTULO 3 - AS ESTRUTURAS METÓDICAS INTERPRETAÇÃO, APLICAÇÃO E CONCRETIZAÇÃO DO DIREITO CONSTITUCIONAL A | O SISTEMA DE REGRAS/PRINCÍPIOS/PROCEDIMENTO COMO PONTO DE PARTIDA PARA UMA METÓDICA JURÍDICO-CONSTITUCIONAL DE CONCRETIZAÇÃO p. 197 O interpretativismo, embora não se confunda com o literalismo ''— a competência interpretativa dos juízes vai apenas até onde o texto claro da interpretação lhes permite —, aponta como limites de competência interpretativa a textura semântica e a vontade do legislador. Estes limites são postulados pelo princípio democrático — a «decisão pelo judicial» não deve substituir a decisão política legislativa da maioria democrática -, isto é, o papel da ''rule of law não pode transmutar-se ou ser substituída pela law of judges. O controlo judicial dos actos legislativos tem dois limites claros: o da própria constituição escrita e o da vontade do poder político democrático.(CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 197). (sem grifos no original) p. 198 ... b) Posições não interpretativistas (non interpretivism) De um modo geral, as posições não interpretativistas defendem a possibilidade e a necessidade de os juizes invocarem e aplicarem «valores e princípios substantivos» — princípios da liberdade e da justiça — contra actos da responsabilidade do legislativo em desconformidade com o «projecto» da constituição. Para os defensores do sentido substancial da constituição deve apelar-se para os substantive values — justiça, igualdade, liberdade — e não apenas e prevalentemente para o princípio democrático, a fim de permitir aos juizes uma competência intepretativa. Na performativa formulação de um dos autores mais representativos de «significado substancial da constituição» - R. Dworkin -, os pontos de partida são os seguintes: (1) — a soberania da constituição: o direito da maioria é limitado pela constituição, quer quando existem regras constitucionais específicas (como exigem os interpretativistas) quer quando as formulações constitucionais se nos apresentam sob a forma de «standards» (conceitos vagos); (2) — a objectividade interpretativa não é perturbada pelo facto de os juizes recorrerem aos princípios da justiça, da liberdade e da igualdade, ou até   p 199 a outros conceitos (religião, liberdade de imprensa) ancorados num determinado ethos ''social, pois '''a interpretação da constituição faz-se sempre tendo em conta o texto, a história, os precedentes, as regras de procedimento, as normas de competência que, globalmente considerados, permitem uma actividade interpretativa dotada de tendencial objectividade'; (3) — de resto, a interpretação substancial da constituição deve perspectivar-se em moldes diferentes dos proclamados pelas teorias interpretativistas: o direito não é apenas o «conteúdo» de regras jurídicas concretas, é também formado constitutivamente por princípios jurídicos abertos como justiça, imparcialidade, igualdade, liberdade. A mediação judicial concretizadora destes princípios é uma tarefa indeclinável dos juízes. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 198-199). (sem grifos no original) p. 199 ... embora o interpretativismo aponte para dimensões indispensáveis de qualquer metódica jurídico-constitucional — objectividade, operacionalidade, rigor, respeito pelo princípio democrático, humildade perante o conflito de valores —, ela baseia-se em postulados teorético-políticos claudicantes .... (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 199). (sem grifos no original) B| SENTIDO E CONCEITOS BÁSICOS p. 209 ... b) Dimensões teorético-políticas Sob o ponto de vista teorético-político, a interpretação das normas constitucionais deve ter em conta a especificidade resultante do facto de a constituição ser um estatuto jurídico do político. A influência dos valores políticos na tarefa da interpretação legitima o recurso aos princípios políticos constitucionalmente estruturantes, mas não pode servir para alicerçar propostas interpretativas que radiquem em qualquer sistema de supra-infra ordenação de princípios (ex.: princípio do Estado de Direito mais valioso que o princípio democrático) nem em qualquer ideia de antinomia (cfr. supra, Parte II, Cap. 2.º/D) legitimadora da preferência de certos princípios relativamente a outros (ex.: antinomia entre o princípio do Estado de Direito e o princípio da socialidade solucionando-se a antinomia através do reconhecimento de primazia normativa do primeiro). O princípio da unidade hierárquico-normativa da Constituição ganhará, nesta sede, particular relevância. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 209). (sem grifos no original) E | O «CATÁLOGO-TÓPICO» DOS PRINCÍPIOS DE INTERPRETAÇÃO CONSTITUCIONAL p. 226 O princípio da unidade da constituição ganha relevo autónomo como princípio interpretativo quando com ele se quer significar que a constituição deve ser interpretada de forma a evitar contradições (antinomias, antagonismos) entre as suas normas. Como «ponto de orientação», «guia de discussão» e «factor hermenêutico de decisão», o princípio da unidade obriga o intérprete a considerar a constituição na sua globalidade e a procurar harmonizar os espaços de tensão (cfr. supra, Cap. 2.º/D-IV) existentes entre as normas constitucionais a concretizar (ex.: princípio do Estado de Direito e princípio democrático, princípio unitário e princípio da autonomia regional e local). Daí que o intérprete deva sempre considerar as normas constitucionais p. 227 não como normas isoladas e dispersas, mas sim como preceitos integrados num sistema interno unitário de normas e princípios. =PARTE III - O PROCESSO DE ESTRUTURAÇÃO DO CONSTITUCIONALISMO PORTUGUÊS= CAPÍTULO 2 - PROBLEMAS FUNDAMENTAIS NA HISTÓRIA / MEMÓRIA DO CONSTITUCIONALISMO p. 258 A Assembleia Constituinte de 1821 distinguiu perfeitamente entre titularidade'' da soberania' (a Nação) e '''exercício da soberania (os representantes da Nação) consagrando ao lado do princípio democrático da legitimação — soberania nacional — o princípio do sistema representativo. A afirmação da teoria da soberania nacional no documento constitucional português de 1822 resolveu também o problema do poder real relegando-o para o campo dos poderes derivados da Nação — «a autoridade do rei provém da Nação, é indivisível e inalienável». CAPÍTULO 3 FORMA CONSTITUCIONAL E CONSTITUIÇÃO p. 276 II — Estrutura da Constituição de 1822 Os princípios norteadores da Constituição de 1822 foram já referidos. Em síntese, assinalam se: (1) o princípio democrático, pois a «soberania reside essencialmente em a Nação» (art. 26), só à Nação «livre e independente» pertence fazer a sua constituição ou Lei fundamental, «sem dependência do rei» (art. 27.°), e a própria «autoridade do rei provém da Nação» (art. 121.°); (2) o princípio representativo, dado que a soberania só «pode ser exercitada pelos seus representantes legalmente eleitos» e só aos deputados da Nação «juntos em Cortes» pertence fazer a Constituição (arts. 26.°, 27.°, 32.°, 94.°); (3) o princípio da separação de poderes (legislativo, executivo e judicial), «de tal maneira independentes» «que um não poderá arrogar a si as atribuições do outro» (art. 30.°); (4) princípio da igualdade jurídica e do respeito pelos direitos pessoais (cfr., sobretudo, arts. 3.° e 9.°). E| O CONSTITUCIONALISMO REPUBLICANO p. 313 e) Bicameralismo paritário: Também aqui, a exigência do princípio democrático, considerando a representação popular como uma só vontade, expressa por uma só câmara, não encontrou posição concordante nas Constituintes de 1911. A Constituição de 1911 não se afastou dos esquemas da república burguesa francesa de 1875, onde se consagrou o sistema bicameral, destinando-se o Senado a desempenhar o papel conservador que no constitucionalismo monárquico incumbia à Camara dos Pares. =PARTE IV - PADRÕES ESTRUTURAIS DO DIREITO CONSTITUCIONAL VIGENTE= CAPÍTULO 1 - PADRÃO I: PRINCÍPIOS ESTRUTURANTES DO ESTADO p. 345 Assim, por exemplo, o princípio do Estado de direito significa, de forma global, a ideia de uma ordem de paz estadualmente garantida através do direito. Noutros casos, porém, é um simples vocábulo designante de vários princípios concretizadores com ele conexionados p. 346 (princípio da juridicidade, princípio de constitucionalidade, princípio da legalidade da administração, princípio da protecção da confiança, princípio da divisão de poderes). De igual modo, o princípio democrático significa, em termos políticos — que são os de Lincoln — «o poder do povo, para o povo e pelo povo», mas é também uma condensação de várias dimensões concretizadoras do fundamento e legitimação do poder político (princípio da soberania popular, princípio eleitoral, princípio partidário, princípio representativo, princípio participativo). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 345-346). (sem grifos no original) p. 346 Os princípios estruturantes têm, cada um de per si, um conteúdo específico, uma «marca distintiva»: o princípio democrático não é a mesma coisa que Estado de direito, assim como o princípio republicano não se confunde nem com um nem com outro. Todavia, estes p. 347 princípios actuam imbricadamente, completando-se, limitando-se e condicionando-se de forma recíproca. Desde logo, assentam numa base antropológica comum, que na Constituição de 1976 se reconduz à «tríade mágica»: o homem como pessoa, como cidadão e como trabalhador. Consequentemente, o indivíduo é protegido na sua identidade e integridade física e espiritual através da vinculação dos poderes públicos a formas, regras e procedimentos jurídicos (princípio do Estado de direito), é inscrito como homem livre no processo de participação e decisão democráticas (princípio democrático e republicano), é-lhe garantida a liberdade perante os riscos da existência através do acesso ao trabalho, à iniciativa económica e ao direito à segurança social (princípio do Estado social). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 347). (sem grifos no original) Em segundo lugar, os princípios estruturantes articulam-se em termos de complementaridade. Assim, o poder político — «domínio de homens sobre homens» — carece de uma legitimação e justificação que só pode vir do povo, mas a forma democrática exige procedimentos, formas e processos de modo a evitar-se uma «democracia sem Estado de direito» ou um «Estado de direito sem democracia». Acresce que a «decisão democrática» e a «forma de Estado de direito» não dispensam uma medida material — liberdade, igualdade, fraternidade — intrinsecamente informadora da «construção de uma sociedade livre, justa e solidária» (CRP, art. 1.°). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 347). (sem grifos no original) Em terceiro lugar, os princípios estruturantes condicionam-se mutuamente. Nesta perspectiva, a «forma» de organização do poder político segundo o padrão da separação de poderes é justificada, em termos de Estado de direito, como uma forma de «limite» ao domínio estadual. Todavia, esta «divisão de poderes» tem de assentar em bases democráticas — o povo quer ''que o poder seja exercido pelos seus órgãos (de soberania, do poder político) de um modo ''funcionalmente ''separado. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 347). (sem grifos no original) Finalmente, os 'princípios estruturantes' operam, nas suas relações recíprocas, «''deslocações compreensivas»: as modificações relativas à compreensão do conteúdo de um princípio são susceptíveis de produzir refracções quanto ao correcto entendimento do outro. As tarefas do Estado, por exemplo, numa compreensão estritamente liberal do Estado de direito, desenvolvem-se mediante a compressão do princípio da democracia económica, social e cultural, mas, nos quadrantes constitucionais portugueses, devem já ser entendidas no   p. 348 sentido de tarefas próprias do Estado de direito social. Do mesmo modo, a democracia, entendida nos termos de um procedimento formal de «escolha de governantes», foi objecto de enriquecimento material, ao exigir-se não apenas uma organização política democrática mas também a realização de uma democracia económica, social e cultural. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 347-348). (sem grifos no original) As relações de complementaridade, de condicionamento e imbricação entre os princípios estruturantes explicam o sentido da especificidade e concordância prática: a especificidade (conteúdo, extensão e alcance) própria de cada princípio não exige o sacrifício unilateral de um princípio em relação aos outros, antes aponta para uma tarefa de harmonização, de forma a obter-se a máxima efectividade de todos eles. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 348). (sem grifos no original) p. 356 Hoje, volta novamente a questionar-se a censura que se dirige aos constitucionalistas positivistas (ANSCHUTZ, THOMA) e à Teoria Pura (KELSEN) como tendo dado cobertura teórica ao nazismo. Chama-se a atenção para o facto de a insistência de alguns autores (ex.: THOMA) na prevalência da lei e na reserva da lei, bem como no princípio da legalidade da administração, poder arrancar da crença democrática (e alguns positivistas conservaram-se fiéis ao credo democrático) de que a lei, como instrumento da vontade geral, era um instrumento de paz e até de transformação. A formalização legalística era, de p. 357 certo modo, a expressão do princípio democrático. Através da democratização do poder de decisão, através da valorização política do parlamento, seria possível um processo de transformação democrática por intermédio da lei. p. 368 A história mostra ser o problema da administração autónoma uma questão estreitamente conexionada com o princípio democrático. ... A Constituição Portuguesa aponta também para a conexão da administração autónoma com o princípio democrático da organização do Estado (cfr. arts. 6.° e 237.º/1). p. 371 O princípio da legalidade da administração, sobre o qual insistiu sempre a teoria do direito público e a doutrina da separação de poderes, foi erigido, muitas vezes, em «cerne essencial» do Estado de direito. Postulava, por sua vez, dois princípios fundamentais: o princípio da supremacia ou prevalência da lei (Vorrang des Gesetzes) e o princípio da reserva de lei (Vorbehalt des Gesetzes). Estes princípios permanecem válidos, pois num Estado democrático-constitucional a lei parlamentar é, ainda, a expressão privilegiada do princípio democrático (daí a sua supremacia) e o instrumento mais apropriado e seguro para definir os regimes de certas matérias, sobretudo dos direitos fundamentais e da vertebração democrática do Estado (daí a reserva de lei). p. 389 Na explanação antecedente, a compreensão de Estado de direito surge intimamente conexionada com a ideia de que é preciso afinar os instrumentos de protecção jurídica do cidadão perante uma estrutura administrativa ainda vinculada aos hábitos e às formas da administração autoritária. Todavia, se nos limitássemos só a isto, tinha-se afinal preenchido o programa de realização do Estado de direito do século passado. Um programa, no fundo, de resignação perante um poder que continua estranho aos cidadãos e em relação ao qual se pode apenas exigir o controlo jurídico dos actos. E, como se viu, este programa não ameaçava, no liberalismo, o sistema de interesses económicos e sociais dominantes, a burocracia conservadora, a administração centralista. Isto demonstra que o Rechtswegstaat, a que muitas vezes se quer reduzir o Estado de direito, é um Estado com imensos custos democráticos. Consequentemente, se não se devem desprezar as garantias de uma protecção jurídica sem lacunas, também é necessário associar (como, de resto, já foi frisado) a realização do princípio de Estado de direito com a efectivação do princípio democrático. É, com efeito, o princípio democrático que, entre nós, dá uma especial ênfase ao processo de democratização da administração de modo a evitar, precisamente, os «custos democráticos»: gestão participada da administração (arts. 9.º/''c'', 48.º/1 e 2, 66.º/2, 70.º/3 e 264.°), descentralização e desconcentração da administração (art. 268.º/2), exigência de uma definição legal do procedimento da actividade administrativa (art. 267.°/4), participação dos cidadãos na formação das decisões ou deliberações ''que lhe disserem respeito (art. 267.º/4). Só assim se conseguirá solidificar um Estado de direito não reduzido a um sistema de protecção perante violações jurídicas, e p. 390 alicerçar um Estado de direito democrático em que o ''due process of law constitua uma prevenção eficaz contra a lesão de direitos e interesses dos cidadãos.(CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 389-390). p. 393 Uma evolução na compreensão das relações entre Estado de direito e Estado social pode detectar-se naqueles autores que procuram interpretar as novas realidades do Estado intervencionista mediante a afinação do sistema conceituai liberal. Enquanto os autores mais conservadores atribuem ao Estado de direito um significado que, no essencial, significa a garantia do sistema de propriedade e distribuição de bens (capitalista), outros visam compreender as novas tarefas do Estado (Staatsaufgaben) no âmbito de uma constituição do Estado de direito. A via é insistir não na defesa do «livre desenvolvimento da personalidade», ancorado na propriedade, contra as intervenções estaduais, mas definir os contornos do «livre desenvolvimento da personalidade», assente nas próprias prestações estaduais. Como o indivíduo se torna dependente das prestações do Estado, o problema fulcral é evitar o arbítrio dos poderes públicos na administração das prestações (Leistungsverwaltung). Esta administração, tal como a administração de coacção, deveria ser submetida à reserva da lei ''e ao ''princípio democrático que lhe está inerente. ... É a posição dos autores que se mantêm ainda influenciados pela postura de BACHOF. Salientem-se, entre eles, JESCH, Gesetz und Verwaltung, 2ª ed., Tubingen, 1968, p. 204, e RUPP, Grundfragen der heutigen Verwaltungsrechtslehre, 1965, pp. 1 ss. No entanto, enquanto o primeiro destes autores coloca o acento tónico no princípio democrático, o segundo parece mais voltado para uma conceitualização neo-liberal. Assim se compreende que ele procure fundamentar a extensão da reserva de lei a partir do princípio do Estado de direito e não a partir do princípio democrático. ---- p. 397 Capítulo 2 - PADRÃO I: OS PRINCÍPIOS ESTRUTURANTES 2.° — O princípio democrático p. 397 ... p. 399 Indicações bibliográficas 1. Intertextualidade O estudo do princípio democrático pressupõe o conhecimento das obras clássicas do pensamento político. Indispensáveis para a história das ideias e das teorias políticas são: C. MONTESQUIEU — «L'Esprit des Lois», in Oeuvres Complètes, notas de R. Caíllois, La Plêiade, Paris, 1949-1951. J. J. ROUSSEAU — «Du Contrat Social», in Oeuvres Complètes de J. J. Rousseau, La Plêiade, Paris, 1959 1964. J. LOCKE — Two Treatises of Government, introdução e notas de P. Lasett, Cambridge, 1960, 1963. E. SIEYÉS — Qu'est ce que le Tiers État?, ed. de R. Zapperi, Genève, 1970. G. W. HEGEL — Grundlinien der Philosophie des Rechts, ed. de J. Hoffmeister, Hamburg, 4.a ed., 1955. K. MARX — «Kritik des Hegelschen Staatsrecht», in Marx Engels Werke, - Vol. I, Dietz, Berlin, 1961. — Zur Kritik der Hegelschen Rechtsphilosophie, idem, Vol. I. Existem versões destas obras em espanhol, francês e inglês. Algumas delas estão também publicadas em português. 2. Bibliografia A bibliografia sobre o princípio democrático é praticamente inacabável. Aqui serão referidas obras em língua mais acessível. No roda-pé das anotações poderá encontrar-se a bibliografia especializada. AGNOLI-BRUCKNER — Die Transformation der Demokratie, 1968 (Existe tradução espanhola. Obra hoje clássica sob a perspectiva de uma crítica «esquerdista» da democracia). BACHRACH, P. — The Theory of Democratic Elitism, Boston, 1969 (Existe trad. esp. Importante crítica das teorias pluralistas e elitistas). DUVERGER, M. —''Institutions Politiques et Droit Constitutionnel'', Paris, 15 ed., 1978 (O 1.° volume desta obra é consagrado aos grandes sistemas políticos). KELSEN, M. — Vom Wesen und Wert der Demokratie, 1929 (Existem trad. esp., franc, port. Estudo Clássico). LUPHART, A. — Democracies. ''Patterns of Majoritarian and Consensus in Twenty-One Countries, London, 1984 (existem trad. port., esp. e italiana).'' p. 402 Não obstante a tendencial antidemocraticidade do liberalismo e do parlamentarismo liberal, a teoria do governo e da democracia representativa acabou por impor-se quando, nos finais do séc. XIX e começos do séc. XX, o sufrágio passou a ser praticamente universal. A teoria da soberania nacional ou popular não era totalmente postergada, mas impôs-se também, como padrão, o sistema representativo contra as teorias identitárias, e o mandato livre dos representantes contra o mandato imperativo dos comissários do povo. Este é um dos elementos duradouros da doutrina liberal que se mantém na actualidade. Das várias perspectivas democráticas deduzem os autores, muitas vezes de forma antinomicamente simplista, os tópoi ''de '''duas tradições democráticas: igualdade democrática' e liberdade civil '(burguesa), identidade e representação, 'princípio democrático da maioria e Estado de direito com divisão de poderes, participação universal ou concorrência de elites. Esta terminologia de tensão, embora possa ter o mérito de pôr em relevo a dialéctica subjacente às várias linhas de força, pode não ser o melhor meio para captar os problemas actuais do princípio democrático na perspectiva de uma teoria complexa da democracia. Assim, a dimensão representativa do princípio democrático-constitucional não pode conceber-se como simples «ideologia da classe burguesa» e nela p. 403 devem reconhecer-se aspirações de racionalização e de qualidade das prestações políticas (orientação de outputs); por outro lado, também não se alcança uma perspectivação correcta da dimensão participativa do princípio democrático se, em vez de a considerarmos uma tentativa de democratização do Estado e da sociedade, a reduzirmos a uma simples «pampolitização da vida» e a um caminho para a «tirania» identitária. Isto ver-se-á melhor, depois do enquadramento teorético-conceitual das modernas teorias da democracia. p. 405 ... o pluralismo 'é concebido na Constituição como tendo uma força ''dialéctica e, ao mesmo tempo, dialógica ex.: '''pluralismo ideológico nos meios de comunicação social do Estado, art. 39.º/1 e 2). Com esta dimensão normativa, compreende-se que o pluralismo — sobretudo o pluralismo de expressão e o pluralismo de expressão e organização políticas — seja não apenas uma dimensão do princípio democrático mas também um elemento constitutivo da ordem constitucional (art. 288.º/''i''). p. 406 Mesmo que a teoria elitista da democracia corresponda à realidade política de alguns países (assim a conhecida tese da «elite do poder» de C. WRIGHT MILLS), ela não corresponde nem de perto nem de longe ao sentido do princípio democrático na Constituição de 1976: (1) ao contrário da pessimista ideia do «estado de massas autocrático», da «mass society», detecta-se na CRP a ideia de que a vitalidade democrática não assenta na «circulação de elites», mas numa «activa publicidade» (DAHRENDORF), traduzida na participação permanente, aberta e variada do povo na resolução dos problemas nacionais (cfr. art. 9.°/''c''); (2) em segundo lugar, contra o «bloqueamento» das decisões, pelas elites, dos problemas nacionais — «''non decision making''» — a CRP atribui relevo à participação política (cfr. arts. 48.º/1, 55.º/1,118.°, 263.°, 267.°); (3) o princípio democrático não pode assentar ou continuar a assentar (vide, atrás, a ideia antidemocrática do liberalismo) numa desconfiança em relação ao povo e na criação de modelos teóricos ou explicativos da protecção das elites perante as «massas», pois o telos da democracia é autodeterminação do homem através da participação política dos cidadãos e não apenas das elites (art. 9.º/''c''); (4) o princípio democrático é entendido como um processo de democratização para cuja realização a lei constitucional atribui importante papel ao princípio participativo (contra a ideia do autoritarismo da classe operária defendida pela teoria elitista); (5) a CRP reconhece e garante um amplo catálogo de direitos, liberdades e garantias dos trabalhadores (cfr. arts. 53.° ss.), assegura a participação das «organizações representativas dos trabalhadores» na «execução e no controlo das principais medidas económicas e sociais» (art. 81.º/''i'') e coloca a "intervenção democrática dos trabalhadores" no elenco dos princípios fundamentais da organização económica (art. 80.º/4). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 406). (sem grifos no original) p. 407 Da esquemática formulação que se acaba de traçar, fácil é de intuir que a discussão do ordo-liberalismo pressupõe a discussão não só dos dois sistemas económicos — capitalismo e socialismo —, como de políticas económicas (social democracia, liberalismo económico). Isto ultrapassaria a temática do princípio democrático. Basta assinalar que a «liberdade económica» assente na propriedade privada dos meios de produção se converte aqui em «dogma», em ratio essendi da democracia e da liberdade. A tentativa de uma «ordem» democrática em que a dignidade e liberdade humanas sejam respeitadas pode partir de outros pressupostos. Isso mesmo pretendeu a Constituição, ao consagrar um sistema económico complexo, com várias formações económicas, onde ao lado de um sector privado (art. 82.º/4), aparecem sectores não capitalistas (cfr., sobretudo, o art. 82.°). ... Quando atrás se aludiu às linhas de força do princípio democrático, deixou-se já assinalado que o conceito de democracia bem cedo passou de um conceito «literário» e de um conceito indissociado do problema de forma do Estado (a democracia como forma de Estado) para conceito político-social, verdadeiro «indicador» de movimentos sociais. Assim, o termo «democracia social» surge, inicialmente, para exprimir a ideia de República como «poder do povo», como «resultado da Revolução Social», como «forma constitucional» de realização de uma «nova sociedade». Para a distinguirem da simples « democracia política», os «'democratas radicais'» (ex.: LEDRU ROLIN) e os «'socialistas democratas'» pretendiam acentuar, através da fórmula «democracia social», o tom programático-social do princípio democrático. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 407). (sem grifos no original) p. 408 Com uma impregnação partidária mais acentuada e uma estreita ligação com o «movimento operário», a «social-democracia» contrapõe-se à «democracia política» ou «burguesa». O princípio democrático-social é considerado como um «princípio proletário», um «princípio de massas». (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 408). (sem grifos no original) ... Profunda influência — pelo menos teórica — para a consagração constitucional da ideia de socialidade teve o pensamento de H. HELLER quando, ainda na época de Weimar, defendeu que a ideia de democracia social reclamada pelo «proletariado» «representava a extensão do pensamento do Estado de direito material à ordem do trabalho e dos bens»30. Tratava-se já de uma proposta política programática, no sentido de uma profunda democratização da economia através da reestruturação da ordem de domínio patrimonial. E é neste sentido que alguns autores continuam a interpretar o pensamento do Estado de direito social e democrático: «o Estado de direito da democracia implica uma p. 409 extensão da democracia à ordem social e económica e à vida cultural», e, consequentemente, uma transformação socialista da ordem económica e social. A articulação da cláusula de socialidade com o princípio democrático e a acentuação das «três dimensões» da socialidade (dever de socialidade do Estado, conexão social dos direitos fundamentais e homogenização do Estado e sociedade) conduz outro autor a interpretar também a socialidade num sentido de transformações socialistas da sociedade. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 408-409). (sem grifos no original) p. 410 ... para além disto, a teoria da democracia participativa levanta, no fundo, os problemas da teoria da democratização: a realização do princípio democrático em todos os domínios da sociedade. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 410). (sem grifos no original) O problema da democratização coloca, efectivamente, o problema central, atrás referido, quanto ao sentido do princípio democrático — democratização da democracia. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 410). (sem grifos no original) p. 412 IV — princípio democrático e limites da democracia: a ingovernabilidade ''' «Limites da democracia», «crise da democracia», «mais liberdade e não democracia», «problema da governabilidade», «excesso de carga do governo», são alguns dos títulos com que as '''teorias conservadoras do Estado têm vindo a insinuar que a «democratização» é um perigoso instrumento antidemocrático. p. 414 1. A democracia como princípio normativo ' A Constituição, ao consagrar o princípio democrático, não se «decidiu» por uma teoria em abstracto antes procurou uma ordenação normativa para um país e para uma ''realidade histórica. Da mesma forma que o princípio do Estado de direito, também o princípio democrático é um '''princípio jurídico-constitucional com dimensões materiais e dimensões organizativo-procedimentais. A Cons- p. 415 tituição portuguesa de 1976 respondeu normativamente aos problemas da legitimidade-legitimação da ordem jurídico-constitucional em termos substanciais e em termos procedimentais: normativo-substancialmente, porque a constituição condicionou a legitimidade do domínio político à prossecução de determinados fíns e à realização de determinados valores e princípios (soberania popular, garantia dos direitos fundamentais, pluralismo de expressão e organização política democrática); normativo-processualmente, porque vinculou a legitimação do poder à observância de determinadas regras e processos (Legitimation durch Verfahren). Veremos como a Constituição respondeu aos desafios da legitimidade-legitimação ao conformar normativamente o princípio democrático como forma de vida, como forma de racionalização do processo político e como forma de legitimação do poder. O princípio democrático, constitucionalmente consagrado, é mais do que um método ou técnica de os governantes escolherem os governados. Como princípio normativo, considerado nos seus vários aspectos políticos, económicos, sociais e culturais, ele aspira a tornar-se impulso dirigente de uma sociedade. O art. 2.°, conjugado com outros artigos (cfr., por ex., arts. 9.° e 81.°), sugere a existência de um objectivo a realizar através da democracia. Nisto se reflecte já a irredutibilidade do princípio a uma simples teoria descritiva ou empírica de democracia. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 414-415). (sem grifos no original) 2. O princípio democrático-normativo como princípio complexo Só encarando as várias dimensões do princípio democrático (propósito das chamadas teorias complexas da democracia) se conseguirá explicar a relevância dos vários elementos que as teorias clássicas procuravam unilateralmente transformar em ratio ''e ''ethos ''da democracia. Em '''primeiro lugar', o princípio democrático acolhe os mais importantes postulados da teoria democrática representativa — órgãos representativos, eleições periódicas, pluralismo partidário, separação de poderes. Em segundo lugar, o princípio democrático implica a estruturação de processos que ofereçam aos cidadãos efectivas possibili-''' p. 416 '''dades de aprender a democracia, participar nos processos de decisão, exercer controlo crítico na divergência de opiniões, produzir inputs políticos democráticos. É para este sentido participativo que aponta o exercício democrático do poder (art. 2.°), a participação democrática dos cidadãos (art. 9.º/''c''), o reconhecimento constitucional da participação directa e activa dos cidadãos como instrumento fundamental da consolidação do sistema democrático (art. 112.°) e aprofundamento da democracia participativa (art. 2.°). Com a consagração de uma inequívoca dimensão representativa do princípio democrático, a Constituição teve em conta não só a mudança estrutural desta dimensão nos modernos Estados, mas também a necessidade de dar eficiência, selectividade e racionalidade ao princípio democrático (orientação de 'output'). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 415-416). (sem grifos no original) Afastando-se das concepções restritivas de democracia, a Constituição alicerçou a dimensão participativa como outra componente essencial da democracia. As premissas antropológico-políticas da participação são conhecidas: o homem só se transforma em homem através da autodeterminação e a autodeterminação reside primariamente na participação política (orientação de 'input'). Entre o conceito de democracia reduzida a um processo de representação e o conceito de democracia como optimização de participação, a Lei Fundamental «apostou» num conceito «complexo-normativo», traduzido numa relação dialéctica (mas também integradora) dos dois elementos — representativo e participativo. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 416). (sem grifos no original) 3. A democracia como processo de democratização O princípio democrático não se compadece com uma compreensão estática de democracia. Antes de mais, é um processo de continuidade transpessoal, irredutível a qualquer vinculação do processo político a determinadas pessoas. Por outro lado, a democracia é um processo dinâmico inerente a uma sociedade aberta e activa, oferecendo aos cidadãos a possibilidade de desenvolvimento integral, liberdade de participação crítica no processo político, condições de igualdade económica, política e social '(cfr. CRP, art. 9.°/''d). Neste sentido se podem interpretar os preceitos constitucionais que apontam para a transformação da República portuguesa numa '''sociedade livre, justa e solidária (art. 1.°), para a realização da democracia económica, social e cultural (art. 2.°) e para a promoção do bem estar e a qualidade de vida do povo e a igualdade real entre os portugueses, bem como para a efectivação de direitos económicos, sociais e culturais  p. 417 mediante a transformação e modernização das estruturas económicas e sociais (art. 9.°/''d''). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 416-417). (sem grifos no original) 4. O princípio democrático como princípio informador do Estado e da sociedade A interpretação do postulado essencial do princípio democrático de que «'todo o poder vem do povo'» reconduzia-se, na teoria clássica, à exigência da organização do Estado segundo os princípios democráticos. Excepcionalmente, admitia-se que o postulado da organização democrática fosse extensivo aos partidos políticos em virtude da importância destes para a formação da vontade democrática. O princípio democrático aponta, porém, no sentido constitucional, para um processo de democratização aberto a horizontes de esperança nos diferentes aspectos da vida económica, social e cultura'''l. O '''controlo da gestão (art. 54.º/5.º/6), a gestão democrática das escolas (art. 77.°), a liberdade interna da imprensa (art. 38.º/a), a participação na administração local (art. 237.°), são exemplos do entendimento do princípio democrático como princípio informador do Estado e da sociedade. A democracia é, no sentido constitucional, democratização da democracia. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 417). (sem grifos no original) Diga-se, porém: democratização não é «totalitarismo» e politização da vida; a sua finalidade não reside em criar um micropluralismo, em alicerçar um corporativismo decisório, em dissolver a democracia em «democracias» (democratização de universidade, democratização de empresa, democratização da cultura), e regressar a «utopias autogestionárias». Visa-se criar uma publicidade activa (DAHRENDORF) através da participação activa na discussão sobre as possibilidades, fins e alternativas nos processos de decisão política. Trata-se de tornar transparentes os vários «subsistemas sociais» e realizar uma mudança de domínio e de estilo de direcção. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 417). (sem grifos no original) 5. O princípio democrático como princípio de organização Assinalou-se atrás (cfr. PARTE I, Cap. 2.°) que o poder político assenta em estruturas de domínio. O princípio democrático não elimina a existência das estruturas de domínio mas implica uma forma ''de orga- p. 418 nização desse domínio. Daí o caracterizar-se o 'princípio democrático' como ''princípio de ' organização'' da titularidade e exercício do poder'. Como não existe uma identidade ente ' governantes e governados e como não é possível legitimar um domínio com base em simples doutrinas fundamentantes (cfr. supra, Parte I, Cap. 4.°) é o princípio democrático que permite organizar o domínio político segundo o programa de autodeterminação e autogoverno: o poder político é constituído, legitimado e controlado por cidadãos (povo), igualmente legitimados para participarem no processo de organização da forma de Estado e de governo. ...' (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 417-418). (sem grifos no original) '''C | A CONCRETIZAÇÃO CONSTITUCIONAL DO princípio democrático ' I — O princípio da soberania popular ... p. 419 ... II — O princípio da representação popular 1. Sentido da representação ''' A '''representação, como componente do princípio democrático, assenta nos seguintes postulados: (1) exercício jurídico, constitucionalmente autorizado, de «funções de domínio», feito em nome do povo, por órgãos de soberania do Estado; (2) derivação directa ou indirecta da legitimação de domínio do princípio da soberania popular; (3) exercício do poder com vista a prosseguir os fins ou interesses do povo. Nisto se resumia a tradicional ideia de Lincoln: «governo do povo, pelo povo, para o povo.» (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 419). (sem grifos no original) p. 422 Mais uma vez se torna necessário abandonar um esquema dicotómico simplista para compreender a dimensão normativa do princípio democrático português. Eis algumas observações a este respeito, que, de resto, devem ser completadas pelas ideias já anteriormente expendidas. (I) «Paradoxia» do Parlamento Democrático: embora a «representação» seja a «''ratio essendi''» do princípio democrático e a condição necessária das «decisões justas», a dimensão representativa plasmada normativamente na Constituição não se reduz, porém, a uma simples representação oligárquica da burguesia, antes a anima um "espírito" tendencialmente democrático. (II) Dimensão participativa: não obstante a devida valoração do elemento representativo, a Constituição teve em conta a razoabilidade das críticas ao défice democrático do princípio representativo e articulou formas de democratização e participação que reforçam a ideia de democracia como processo global do Estado e da sociedade. (III) Exclusão de instrumentos plebiscitários na formação da vontade política'': a compreensão do princípio democrático como «processo de democratização» não levou, porém, a uma «mistura» de elementos representativos e plebiscitários na formação da vontade política'. Com efeito, a Constituição consagra agora o referendo político-legislativo e as iniciativas a nível local, mas em termos claramente afirmativos da normatividade constitucional e não da sua transcendência plebiscitária (art. 118.°). A razão disso está resumida por LOEWENSTEIN nestes termos: «'O plebiscito é, portanto, conforme o ambiente em que ele aconteceu, ou uma forma altamente refinada ou um instrumento primitivo de formação da vontade do povo''' ou do Estado. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 422). (sem grifos no original) p. 423 ... III — O princípio da democracia semidirecta 1. A consagração do referendo na revisão constitucional de 1989 A Constituição de 1976, além de conter numerosas sugestões a favor do elemento participativo como factor de democratização da democracia, (cfr. supra) reconhece também a bondade de outras formas de democracia semidirecta. No texto originário de 1976, o receio de as decisões políticas através do povo poderem ser objecto de manipulação pelos agenda-setter justificou a inexistência de qualquer p. 424 instrumento constitucionalmente legitimado de democracia directa. Na revisão de 1982 consagrou-se o referendo local (consultas populares directas) e na revisão de 1989 introduziu-se o referendo político e legislativo ''(cfr. CRP, art. 118.°) como instrumento normativo adequado de concretização do princípio democrático. Continuam, porém, a ser excluídas certas formas de democracia directa como o ''veto e a iniciativa popular. Mesmo em relação ao referendo, o regime normativo-constitucional revela o propósito de evitar a sua transformação em instrumento plebiscitário e daí: (1) a exclusão de referendos constitucionais, isto é, referendos tendentes à revisão da constituição (CRP, art. 118.º/3); (2) a exclusão de referendos em matéria política e legislativa de reserva absoluta da Assembleia da República, de forma a impedir-se a erosão do princípio da democracia representativa (CRP, art. 118.º/3) bem como de referendos susceptíveis de «votos demagógicos» com sérias consequências para uma política orçamental, tributária e financeira responsável (CRP, art. 118.º/3, in fine); (3) a exclusão da iniciativa popular, com a reserva da iniciativa do referendo à Assembleia da República (deputados e grupos parlamentares) e ao Governo (mas não às Regiões Autónomas) e a reserva de decisão a sufrágio ao Presidente da República (art. 118.º/1). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 424). (sem grifos no original) p. 426 Não se precisaram, porém, as concretizações constitucionais relativamente ao problema da participação, ou melhor, ao elemento participativo do princípio democrático. E o que agora se vai fazer. ... p. 428 2. Os domínios de democratização-participação ' '''A democracia, como ''concepção global de sociedade, implica a transferência do princípio democrático (com as adaptações e limitações impostas pelo condicionalismo dos sectores) para os vários «subsistemas» sociais. Daí que o processo de democratização possa mover-se desde os chamados «sistemas primários de socialização», como jardins de infância, educação pré-escolar (participação de pais, encarregados de educação, moradores), até às próprias organizações internacionais, passando pelos sistemas de educação e cultura (escolas, universidades), meios de comunicação social (jornais, rádio, televisão), administração pública (administração central, administração comunal e regional), instituições de previdência (segurança social, hospitais, casas para a terceira idade) e sectores económicos (empresas, organizações do plano). Não iremos analisar aqui todas as expressões normativo-constitucionais da democratização-participação. Limitar-nos-emos a focar alguns domínios especialmente relevantes. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 428). (sem grifos no original) 2.1 A democratização-participação e a administração pública ' Tal como acentuámos, a especial incidência do princípio do Estado de direito no que respeita à administração pública, justifica também alguma atenção relativamente ao problema da incidência do princípio democrático na mesma administração. a) ''Princípio da administração autónoma e da autonomia '' ... O sentido da criação de formas de auto-organização popular (cfr. art. 263.° ss.) foi, nos termos da própria Constituição, «intensificar a participação das populações na p. 429 vida administrativa local» (cfr. art. 263.º/1), Fora isto, não deixa de ser ainda problemático saber em que é que consiste o ''direito de autodeterminação local ou o direito de autonomia local e quais as exigências que dele poderão derivar relativamente ao princípio democrático. p. 430 c) O problema de saber qual o fundamento jurídico-constitucional para uma institucionalização da participação das associações na legislação — direito de audição jurídica, princípio democrático — resolve-se através da própria dimensão participativa que a Constituição assinala ao princípio democrático. p. 431 'V — O princípio democrático e os direitos fundamentais ' Tal como são um elemento constitutivo do Estado de direito, '''os direitos fundamentais são um elemento básico para a realização do princípio democrático. Mais concretamente: '''''os direitos fundamentais têm uma função democrática dado que o exercício democrático do poder: (1) significa a contribuição de todos os cidadãos (arts. 48.° e 112.°) para o seu exercício (princípio-direito da igualdade e da participação política); (2) implica participação livre assente em importantes garantias para a liberdade desse exercício (o direito de associação, de formação de partidos, de liberdade de expressão, são, por ex., direitos constitutivos do próprio princípio democrático); (3) coenvolve a abertura do processo político no sentido da criação de direitos sociais, económicos e culturais, constitutivos de uma democracia económica, social e cultural (art. 2.°). Realce-se esta dinâmica dialéctica entre os direitos fundamentais e o princípio democrático. Ao pressupor a participação igual dos cidadãos, o princípio democrático entrelaça-se com os direitos subjectivos de participação e associação, que se tornam, assim, fundamentos funcionais da democracia. Por sua vez, os direitos fundamentais, como direitos subjectivos de liberdade, criam um espaço pessoal contra o exercício de poder antidemocrático, e como direitos legitimadores de um domínio democrático asseguram o exercício da democracia mediante a exigência de garantias de organização e ''de ''processos com transparência ''' democrática (princípio maioritário, publicidade crítica, direito eleitoral). Por fim, como 'direitos subjectivos a ''prestações sociais, económicas e culturais, 'os direitos fundamentais constituem '''dimensões impositivas '''para o ''preenchimento intrínseco, através do legislador democrático, desses direitos. Foi esta compreensão que inspirou logo o art. 2.° da CRP ao referir-se a '''Estado democrático baseado na ''soberania popular e na garantia dos direitos fundamentais (cfr. art. 2.°).'' (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 431). (sem grifos no original) p. 432 D| PRINCÍPIO DEMOCRÁTICO E DIREITO DE SUFRÁGIO O sufrágio é um instrumento fundamental de realização do princípio democrático: através dele, legitima-se democraticamente a conversão da vontade política em posição de poder e domínio, estabelece-se a organização legitimante de distribuição dos poderes, procede-se à criação do «pessoal político» e marca-se o ritmo da vida política de um país. Daí a importância do direito de voto como direito estruturante do próprio princípio democrático e a relevância do procedimento eleitoral justo para a garantia da autenticidade do sufrágio (cfr. CRP, arts. 116.° e 118.º/7). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 432). (sem grifos no original) I — Os princípios materiais do sufrágio ' '''O sufrágio deve ser ''geral, igual, directo, secreto e periódico '(arts. 10.º/1, 49.º/1, 116.º/1 e 118.º/7). Justificam-se estes requisitos do direito de voto. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 432). (sem grifos no original) p. 436 '''6. Princípio da periodicidade do sufrágio ' Embora seja diferente de sistema constitucional para sistema constitucional, o princípio democrático, na sua dimensão representativa, '''impõe o sufrágio periódico (art. 116.º/1) e a renovação periódica dos cargos políticos (cfr. art. 121.°). Impede-se, com isto, a vitaliciedade de mandatos, embora, através de sucessivas renovações da legitimidade eleitoral, possam existir, de facto, mandatos (ex.: de deputados ou presidentes da câmara) sem limites temporais, sendo duvidoso que a lei, sem autorização constitucional, possa limitar o número de mandatos de forma a aniquilar a capacidade eleitoral passiva dos cidadãos (cfr. Ac TC 364/91, DR, I 23-8, "Caso das incapacidades eleitorais passivas dos presidentes de Câmaras Municipais). Por outro lado, o princípio democrático articula-se aqui com o princípio do Estado de direito: a ''duração ''do período de exercício dos cargos deve ser previamente fixada no texto constitucional, proibindo-se qualquer alteração desta delimitação temporal a não ser nos casos e pelas formas previstas na própria Constituição (cfr. arts. 131.º/2 e 174.º/2). A renovação dos cargos traduz-se, em geral, em eleições simultâneas ou sucessivas para os diferentes órgãos de soberania. O princípio democrático, articulado com o princípio do Estado de direito, proíbe qualquer alteração ou inversão legal da ordem de eleições. Poder a tempo, mudado no tempo constitucionalmente previsto, é, pois, a consequência fundamental do princípio da renovação (cfr. art. 116.º/6). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 436). (sem grifos no original) p. 439 Entre nós, os princípios fundamentais relativos ao sistema eleitoral não foram deixados à liberdade de conformação do legislador. Eles são direito constitucional formal. Isto significa que nas relações entre o sistema eleitoral e os elementos constitutivos do princípio democrático — designadamente o princípio da igualdade — se estabeleceu uma prevalência e uma reserva de constituição. Assim, o conteúdo da igualdade eleitoral não ficou dependente do sistema eleitoral, ou seja, o princípio da igualdade eleitoral não é uma função do sistema eleitoral a regular pelo legislador. Pelo contrário: o princípio da igualdade, juntamente com outros princípios constitucionais, possui um carácter constitutivo para a definição e conformação de todo o sistema eleitoral. Mas, para além das vinculações materiais que o legislador terá de observar, a Constituição não deixou espaço livre de decisão quanto ao ponto fundamental: a escolha do próprio sistema eleitoral. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 439). (sem grifos no original) p. 440 Da relevância constitucional formal dos princípios sobre direito de voto e sistema eleitoral se não podemos retirar a velha ideia do direito de voto como um «'quarto poder'» (pouvoir éléctoral é o termo utilizado no nosso SILVESTRE PINHEIRO FERREIRA, Principes du Droit Public, Paris, 1834), deveremos deduzir, contudo, que ele é um elemento fundamental para a concretização do princípio democrático. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 440). (sem grifos no original) p. 445 O pluralismo partidário é um elemento constitutivo'' do princípio democrático' e da própria ordem constitucional (cfr. arts. 2.°, 10.º/2 e 51.°) a ponto de constituir um limite material de revisão (art. 288.º/''i). Nisto vai implícita também uma opção fundamental que teve presente os debates de mais de um século acerca dos sistemas eleitorais e dos sistemas partidários: de um lado, os apologetas do sistema maioritário, conducente, em via de princípio, ao dualismo partidário; do outro, os adeptos do sistema proporcional, considerado mais conforme com o princípio democrático. A Constituição, ao consagrar o sistema proporcional como elemento caracterizador da ordem constitucional, parece ter apontado para a inadmissibilidade da marginalização de quaisquer forças partidárias (cfr., porém, art. 46.º/4). O pluralismo partidário foi erigido a princípio constitutivo de identidade constitucional. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 445). (sem grifos no original) ... Ao acolher inequivocamente o pluralismo partidário e o sistema eleitoral proporcional, a Constituição não fez do governo estável um princípio fundamental da ordem constitucional. A mudança'' estrutural do parlamentarismo através da democratização'' tem como consequência inevitável a existência de compromisso e tensão no processo de formação da vontade política. Significa isto também que a democracia e o princípio democrático não se reconduzem, de forma «redutora», às ideias da democracia concordante (Konkordanzdemokratie) ou da «''politics of accomodation''» e «''consociational democracy''». É que, não obstante se ter em conta, nesta orientação, a não-homogeneidade social e as clivagens políticas (as cross-cutting cleavages no sentido de LIPSET e ROKKAN), os p. 446 autores visam, no fundo, uma solução elitista para as «sociedades fragmentadas». Através da combinação do isolamento dos segmentos antagonísticos da população com a cooperação extensa das elites poder-se-á obter, com o sistema pluripartidário e o método proporcional, uma «democracia acomodada». Uma amicabilis compositio ''de elites e uma marginalização dos antagonismos políticos é possível nos países onde os elementos antagónicos têm frágil inserção política (os autores têm em vista o caso da Holanda, mas já não resolvem o «problema italiano», o «francês» ou o «português»). Por outro lado, a ''consociational democracy assenta, de novo, numa legitimidade qualitativa das elites e numa capitis deminutio do povo (este deve ter uma deference ''em relação à «prudente» chefia das elites), ao passo que o princípio democrático português assenta numa ''participação organizada dos cidadãos. O fim da democracia é a realização da liberdade, mas esta liberdade não se obtém através da marginalização do «povo», antes assenta na intensificação da sua participação crítica (F. NEUMANN). Deve salientar-se, por último, a rápida transformação da realidade político-partidária ocorrida na Europa nos últimos tempos. Começa a tratar-se a tendência para "partidos europeus" e famílias "europeias" ao mesmo tempo que se assiste a uma reorganização das formas partidárias no plano interno (ex.: Itália). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 445-446). (sem grifos no original) II — As dimensões constitucionais do sistema partidário Dada a sua fundamental importância na realização do princípio democrático, impõem-se algumas considerações sobre a posição jurídico-constitucional dos partidos políticos na ordem constitucional portuguesa. O objectivo destas notas não é uma teoria sobre os partidos, mas tão-somente uma curta caracterização da sua natureza e posição jurídico-constitucional. 1. Os partidos políticos como direito constitucional formal A Constituição de 1976 deu substantividade normativa à completa substituição do regime autoritário, antipartidário e antipluralista simbolizado pela Constituição de 1933. Elaborada numa época em que p. 447 os partidos eram uma realidade política e constitucional (tanto entre nós como noutros quadrantes constitucionais), com uma inegável influência na mobilização dos cidadãos, na organização de diversidades ideológicas e na aglutinação de interesses de grupos e classes sociais não admira que ela, ao contrário da generalidade dos documentos constitucionais, não seguisse a tradicional ideia de JELLINEK: não terem os partidos, enquanto tais, qualquer lugar na ordem estadual. Mesmo que lhes fosse reconhecida influência política, eles apenas podiam ser tratados como maiorias ou como minorias. Paradoxalmente, os partidos assumiam um papel constitucional, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eram remetidos para o domínio dos «acontecimentos extraconstitucionais». A Constituição de 1976 é, neste aspecto, explícita: os partidos são uma realidade constitucional e direito constitucional formal (arts. 10.º/2.º, 40.º, 51.°, 117.°, 154.°, 183.°, 190.°, 246.º/2, 288.º/''i''). Esta «decisão» não foi apenas «reflexo» da realidade: o princípio democrático, como já se referiu, não assenta numa unidade imposta ou pressuposta, mas no pluralismo político e social. Consequentemente, a democracia só podia ser democracia com partidos e o Estado constitucional só podia caracterizar-se como um Estado constitucional de partidos. p. 450 ... Se é legítimo aludir a uma «inimizade constitucional», ela só pode ter como referente aquilo que a Constituição considera a negação histórica portuguesa do princípio democrático e dos seus elementos (soberania popular, respeito dos direitos e liberdades fundamentais, pluralismo de expressão e organização e política democrática) — as organizações de ideologia fascista (arts. 2.°, 46.º/4 e 163.º/1-d da CRP, e art. 10.° da LTC). p. 451 b) Igualdade de oportunidades e financiamento dos partidos ... p. 452 ... A passagem legítima de um financiamento estadual imediato (pagamento dos custos da campanha eleitoral a quem tiver uma percentagem mínima de votos) para um financiamento estadual mediato (atribuição de subsídios aos partidos representados no parlamento) é constitucionalmente questionável. Se o financiamento dos partidos solidifica a sua posição perante influências externas (o que é mais que duvidoso) nem por isso os subsídios orçamentais deixam de constituir uma inversão do próprio princípio democrático: a formação da vontade parte do povo para os órgãos do Estado e não destes para o povo. p. 454 III — O direito à oposição ''' O «direito de oposição democrática» (cfr. art. 117.º/2) é um direito imediatamente decorrente da liberdade de opinião e da liberdade de associação partidária. Precisamente por isso, o direito de oposição não se limita à oposição parlamentar ''(o art. 117.º/3, conjugado com o número 1.° do mesmo artigo, poderia ser interpretado nesse sentido), antes abrange o '''direito à ''oposição extraparlamentar, desde que exercido nos termos da Constituição (art. 10.º/2). A interpretação restritiva do direito à oposição (no sentido de uma simples oposição parlamentar ao «governo de sua majestade»), conduziria, desde logo, a que as forças políticas não representadas no Parlamento vissem a sua liberdade política, o seu direito de participação na vida pública, o seu direito fundamental de associação e a sua liberdade de expressão, indirectamente restringidos (para aquém do permitido pelo art. 18.°) por uma «anódina» interpretação do direito de oposição democrática (cfr. art. 1.º/3 da L n.° 59/77, de 5 de Agosto — Estatuto de Direito de Oposição — onde se refere precisamente o direito de oposição dos partidos sem representação parlamentar). A ideia de oposição extraparlamentar conexiona-se, de p. 455 resto, com outros direitos fundamentais como, por ex., os direitos de reunião e manifestação (art. 45.°), e com o próprio princípio democrático. O princípio democrático postulará mesmo a oposição extraparlamentar quando a oposição parlamentar deixar de ter expressão significativa, como é o caso das «grandes coligações» formadas por todos os partidos com assento no Parlamento (Allparteiregierung). p. 456 G| PRINCÍPIO DEMOCRÁTICO E PRINCÍPIO MAIORITÁRIO I — Fundamento Existe uma conexão intrínseca entre o princípio democrático e o princípio maioritário. As raízes do princípio maioritário reconduzem-se aos princípios da igualdade democrática e da liberdade e autodeterminação. Se a liberdade de participação democrática é igual e vale para todos os cidadãos, então o estabelecimento vinculativo de uma determinada ordenação jurídica pressupõe, pelo menos, a concordância da maioria. E como, por outro lado, a igualdade de participação democrática pressupõe a igualdade dos votos, então estes só poderão fornecer o suporte para decisões através do respectivo número e não através de um diferente «peso»: os votos contam-se, não se pesam. Os indivíduos livres e iguais possibilitam, através do voto livre e igual, a adopção de um método político de decisão que, pelo menos, beneficia de uma legitimidade quantitativa maioritária. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 456). (sem grifos no original) p. 458 H| ARTICULAÇÃO DO PRINCÍPIO DEMOCRÁTICO COM OUTROS PRINCÍPIOS CONSTITUCIONAIS O problema coloca-se assim: haverá antinomia entre democracia e Estado de direito e entre democracia e Estado social? Comecemos pela primeira. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 458). (sem grifos no original) I — Estado de direito e democracia ... p. 460 Na concepção democrático-decisionista há uma relativização ou tendencial dissolução da normatividade jurídico-constitucional. Só que isso deriva, não do princípio democrático em si, mas da transformação do princípio democrático em «decisão», em «mecanismo aclamatório» do unanimismo pré-determinado. E a degradação do princípio democrático em decisão de integrismo autoritário só vem confirmar a validade da síntese dialéctica entre Estado de direito e democracia.(CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 460). (sem grifos no original) '''Há uma democracia do Estado de direito e um ''Estado de direito democrático. Daqui se infere já a posição sobre a «barganha» política que se desenvolve em torno do princípio democrático e da sua superioridade sobre a constituição. Esta visão não é, em geral, um índice de crença no princípio democrático mas uma expressão do pensamento decisionista. Neste sentido se deve interpretar, segundo cremos, a afirmação de HESSE sobre a prevalência da constituição. Ao proibir rupturas constitucionais e a dissolução dos direitos fundamentais e ao restringir as alterações constitucionais, a constituição reafirma a sua supremacia mesmo em face do princípio da soberania popular. O sentido prático deste princípio da prevalência da constituição traduzir-se-ia, sobretudo, na exclusão de modificações da constituição que eliminassem os seus próprios fundamentos (cfr. art. 288.°). Fora estes casos, o princípio democrático e o princípio de Estado de direito contribuem ambos para a conformação e racionalização da vida da comunidade e são ambos instrumentos contra abusos do poder. O princípio democrático acentuará talvez o momento dinâmico e conformador; o princípio do Estado de direito colocará a tónica no momento de ''permanência e defesa. Neste sentido se deverá interpretar a fórmula do art. 2.°, aditada pela lei da l.a revisão (LC n.° 1/82): a República Portuguesa não é só um Estado de direito mas um «Estado de direito democrático» (cfr. ainda art. 9.°/''b). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 460). (sem grifos no original) p. 461 II — Princípio democrático e princípio da socialidade Se entre o ''princípio'' do Estado de direito e o princípio democrático se apontam antinomias, elas surgem também quando se procura articular o princípio democrático e o princípio da socialidade e, por maioria de razão, o princípio socialista. A expressão «democracia social» voltou à moderna publicística (recordem-se os antecedentes do jacobinismo, da Comuna de Paris e dos programas dos movimentos operários) através de H. HELLER, no sentido que já se referiu, a propósito do Estado de direito: «'a exigência de democracia social do proletariado não significa outra coisa que a extensão do pensamento do Estado de direito material à ordem do trabalho e dos bens'». Nas discussões do após-guerra, o problema da articulação da democracia com os outros princípios estruturantes — o do Estado de direito e o do princípio social — volta a ser agitado. Paradigmática foi a posição de ABENDROTH, na senda de HELLER, na discussão juspublicística: «'uma democracia só pode funcionar quando ela se estende à própria sociedade e oferece a todas as camadas sociais as mesmas oportunidades de participação igual no processo económico'». A possibilidade de síntese entre estes dois princípios é negada com vários argumentos. A discussão do problema torna-se difícil, dada a transposição de planos (teórico, político) que muitas vezes ocorre na localização das questões. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 461). (sem grifos no original) p. 462 ... A crítica ao Estado de prestações é, por outro lado, uma crítica ao alargamento das funções do Estado. Este tema foi desde sempre objecto de controvérsias, tornando-se hoje um ponto central da ciência política. A questão não será aqui aprofundada, mas a incompatibilidade entre princípio democrático e Estado de prestações radica de novo: (i) na velha ideia de separação Estado-sociedade; (ii) na concepção de Estado como «ser neutral e supra-social»; (iii) na ideia de que a colectividade tem inerente um princípio de auto-regulacão, alérgico a intervenções do Estado. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 462). (sem grifos no original) ---- p. 463 CAPÍTULO 3 - PADRÃO I — OS PRINCÍPIOS ESTRUTURANTES p. 463 ... p. 465 «DECISÃO SOCIALISTA» E «ABERTURA» ECONÓMICA, SOCIAL E CULTURAL A realização da democracia económica, social e cultural é uma consequência política e lógico-material do princípio democrático (E. W. BÕCKENFÕRDE). Nesse sentido aponta logo o art. 2.° da CRP, ao considerar como objectivo do Estado de direito democrático «a realização da democracia económica, social e cultural». (Cfr., também, arts. 9°, 80.°, 81.°). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 465). (sem grifos no original) p. 466 ... se hoje se considera indiscutível que o princípio democrático tem uma inegável dimensão social e económica, ao lado da dimensão política, não se compreende que a democracia política «tenha lugar» na constituição e a democracia social seja apenas tarefa do «Estado administrativo»; (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 466). (sem grifos no original) p. 467 Se a realização da democracia económica, social e cultural é uma «consequência lógico-material» da democracia política», a Constituição distingue entre «democracia política» (cfr. art. 9.º/''c'') e «democracia económica social e cultural» (cfr. art. 2.°). Esta é um objectivo a realizar mediante a observância das exigências do princípio democrático-político e do princípio do Estado de direito (soberania popular, respeito dos direitos e liberdades fundamentais, pluralismo de expressão, organização política democrática). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 467). (sem grifos no original) p. 473 7. O princípio da democracia económica, social e cultural como limite da revisão ' constitucional O princípio da democracia económica e social é um ''princípio garantido contra a revisão constitucional. É certo que o art. 288.° não faz alusão, expressis verbis, ao princípio da democracia económica e social como limite material de revisão, mas também a não faz quanto ao princípio de democracia política. Todavia, se das alíneas d''), ''h) e i'') se deduz, indiscutivelmente, que a dimensão política do princípio democrático está incluída nos limites materiais de revisão, também das alíneas ''e), f'') e ''g) se conclui que a dimensão económica e social do princípio democrático é um limite material de revisão. Consequentemente, o regime substantivo do princípio, sobretudo quando corporizado pelos direitos, económicos, sociais e culturais, não pode ser perturbado pelas leis de revisão. p. 475 A Constituição, em estreita conexão com o princípio democrático (nas suas dimensões, política e económica), consagrou uma «constituição económica» que, embora não reproduza uma «ordem económica» ou um «sistema económico» «abstracto» e «puro», é fundamentalmente caracterizada pela ideia de democratização económica e social. Coerentemente, o âmbito de liberdade de conformação política e legislativa aparece restringido directamente pela Constituição: a política económica e social a concretizar pelo legislador é uma política de concretização dos princípios constitucionais e não uma política totalmente livre, a coberto de uma hipotética «neutralidade económica» da Constituição ou de um pretenso mandato democrático da maioria parlamentar. Por outras palavras: o princípio da democracia social e económica, quer na sua configuração geral, quer nas concretizações concretas, disseminadas ao longo da Constituição, constitui um limite ''e um ''impulso ''para o legislador. Como ''limite, o legislador não pode executar uma política económica e social de sinal contrário ao imposto pelas normas constitucionais; como impulso, o princípio da democracia económica e social exige positivamente ao legislador (e aos outros órgãos concre-tizadores) a prossecução de uma política em conformidade com as normas concretamente impositivas da Constituição. Esta política, como demonstra J. RAWLS, tanto pode ser de cariz liberal-social (não socialista) como de natureza social-democrata (com alguns acenos socializantes), desde que se proponha optimizar as expectativas dos menos favorecidos em condições de uma justa igualdade de oportunidades'. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 475). (sem grifos no original) p. 479 Note-se que a revisão de 1989 (LC 1/89) esbateu a dimensão de 'princípio democrático-cultural''' vinculada a uma perspectiva laborista. A Constituição deixou de aludir a favorecimento de «filhos de classes trabalhadoras» ou mesmo a «trabalhadores» e «filhos de trabalhadores» (cfr. art. 76.° na redacção originária de 1976 e na redacção de 1982). Cfr., porém, ainda, art. 81.º/2/''a''. ----- p. 481 CAPÍTULO 4 - PADRÃO I — OS PRINCÍPIOS ESTRUTURANTES 4.° — O PRINCÍPIO REPUBLICANO p. 481 ... p. 486 6. República no sentido de democracia O princípio republicano e o princípio democrático não são coincidentes. A explicação da utilização da República como sinónimo de democracia remonta, na época contemporânea, ao ideal republicano - radical da «Republique démocratique», defensor, entre outras coisas, da universalidade do sufrágio. «Les destins de 1'humanité — declarava, em 4 de Fevereiro de 1794, ROBESPIERRE — só podem ser cumpridos pelo «le seul gouvernment démocratique ou républicain»; ces deux mots sont synonims, malgré les abus du langage vulgaire...» Todavia, como o havia intuído J. BRYCE (There areplenty ofrepublics wich are not democracies and some democracies, like those of Britain and Norway, wich are)8, a simples forma republicana não exclui momentos de poder pessoal (bonapartismo) e de restrição de sufrágio (república burguesa). Nos termos constitucionais, a República tem de ser uma democracia: ela baseia-se na vontade popular e na garantia dos direitos e liberdades fundamentais (cfr. arts. 1.° e 2.°). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 486). (sem grifos no original) p. 487 8. República como ethos As considerações acabadas de formular suscitam a pergunta derradeira: se o estudo do princípio do Estado de direito e do princípio democrático mostrou que a «substância republicana» se encontra hoje p. 488 plasmada e realizada naqueles dois princípios, haverá ainda razão em falar de um ethos republicano, subjacente ao articulado da Constituição de 1976? A resposta é positiva neste sentido: para além da democracia e do Estado de direito, o ideal republicano afirma-se como cultura cívica e política, como ethos comunitário (res publica), como amititia do povo (res populi), como reino de liberdade estética e cultural '(da feliz «unidade do Estado e da cultura», no pensamento republicano, falava THOMAS MANN). Este ideal ultrapassa os horizontes estreitos e unidimensionalizantes de um jurídico 'Estado de direito e de uma democracia, sistematicamente reduzida a «'método'» e «'forma'» de domínio. A República é, assim, uma «possibilidade espiritual» e uma «distanciação»: possibilidade de uma «sociedade mais livre, justa e fraterna» (cfr. Preâmbulo); distanciação dos «''Machtstaat''», «''Kulturstaat''» e «''Rechtsstaat''» que, demasiado impolíticos e pouco republicanos, albergaram no seu seio os «holocaustos». (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 487-488). (sem grifos no original) p. 491 3. A «forma republicana de governo» A forma republicana de governo é uma expressão utilizada no art. 288.º/''b'' da Constituição, mas não se descortina com segurança qual o sentido que, concretamente, lhe poderá ser atribuído. Com um sentido útil, e na sequência da «decisão» normativo-constitucional pela República contra a Monarquia, a forma republicana de governo aponta, desde logo, para a necessidade de legitimação popular, directa ou indirecta, do Presidente da República. Em segundo lugar, implica também a existência de uma assembleia representativa dos cidadãos portugueses com base no sufrágio popular. Daí a expressa designação do «Presidente da República» e da «Assembleia da República» como órgãos representativos da «República Portuguesa» (art. 123.°) e dos «cidadãos portugueses» (art. 150.°). Em terceiro lugar, a forma republicana de governo implica eleições periódicas, e por tempo limitado, dos órgãos representativos (proíbem-se assim presidentes vitalícios, assembleias hereditárias). Finalmente, dada a dimensão de «''res publica''», a forma republicana de governo implica a responsabilidade p. 492 política do executivo perante os «órgãos representativos» da República. Estas dimensões do princípio republicano são também cobertas pelo princípio democrático. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 491-492). (sem grifos no original) CAPÍTULO 5 - PADRÃO II — AS ESTRUTURAS SUBJECTIVAS. SENTIDO E FORMA DOS DIREITOS FUNDAMENTAIS p. 510 e) Teoria democrática funcional Nesta teoria acentua-se particularmente o momento teleológico-funcional dos direitos fundamentais no processo político-democrático. Daí várias consequências: (a) os direitos são concedidos aos cidadãos para serem exercidos como membros de uma comunidade e no interesse público; (b) a liberdade não é a liberdade pura e simples mas a liberdade como meio de prossecução e segurança do processo democrático, pelo que se torna patente o seu carácter funcional; © se o conteúdo e alcance dos direitos fundamentais se encontra funcionalmente condicionado, também se compreende que o respectivo exercício não esteja na completa disponibilidade dos seus titulares: o direito é simultaneamente um dever; (d) dado o carácter marcadamente funcional dos direitos, aos poderes públicos é reconhecido o direito de intervenção con-formadora do uso dos direitos fundamentais. Esta teoria parte da ideia de cidadão activo, com direitos fundamentais postos ao serviço do princípio democrático. Opera-se uma despersonalização-funcionalização dos direitos para se tentar salvaguardar a própria ordem que os reconhece. Isto pode conduzir a institutos censuráveis como os de perda ou suspensão dos direitos fundamentais pela sua utilização abusiva, tal como se consagra no art. 18.° da Constituição de Bona (ex.: uso não conforme ao pretenso princípio democrático). CAPÍTULO 13 - PADRÃO III — AS ESTRUTURAS ORGANIZATÓRIO-FUNCIONAIS p. 736 O princípio democrático exige que o órgão representativo seja um ''órgão permanente. Todavia, o princípio da descontinuidade continua a encontrar algumas aflorações: (1) ''descontinuidade de legislatura ''sob o ponto de vista material (''descontinuidade material) que implica, por ex., a necessidade de renovação da iniciativa dos p. 737 projectos e propostas de lei e de referendo não votados na anterior legislatura (cfr. art. 170.º/4, da CRP, e art. 132.º/2/''a'' do Reg. AR), a caducidade das autorizações legislativas (cfr. art. 168.º/4); (2) descontinuidade da legislatura sob o ponto de vista pessoal (descontiuidade pessoal), pois a continuidade institucional do órgão pressupõe a renovação pessoal, mesmo quando se verifica a reeleição de deputados; (3) consagração da existência de sessões legislativas (art. 177.°) — tempo em que a AR reúne — embora o sistema das sessões surja na CRP muito atenuado e quase substituído pelo sistema da permanência. p. 739 Sobre a Assembleia da República (AR): 9. A AR é um órgão arbitral no sentido de que, desenvolvendo-se no seu seio o confronto de forças politicamente plurais e conflituais, ela deve assegurar uma estrutura processual tendencialmente harmonizante dos vários interesses em jogo (informação dos partidos, instituição da conferência dos presidentes dos grupos parlamentares, fixação da ordem-do-dia, recurso das decisões do Presidente para o Plenário). As exigências do princípio democrático traduzem-se aqui no facto de o parlamento desenvolver a sua actividade de acordo com certas regras públicas e transparentes. A «legislação segundo o processo» ganha relevância contra a deformação da função parlamentar (obstrucionismo, imobilismo, prepotências da maioria, «política de corredor», «acordos de família»). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 739). (sem grifos no original) CAPÍTULO 15 - PADRÃO IV — AS FONTES DE DIREITO 2° — AS RELAÇÕES ENTRE AS FONTES DE DIREITO p. 784 (4) nenhuma fonte pode transferir para actos de outra natureza o seu próprio valor (exemplos: proibição de regulamentos com valor de lei; proibição de interpretação autêntica da lei através de regulamentos; proibição de interpretação autêntica da lei através de actos jurisdicionais). Não obstante as críticas que têm sido dirigidas contra o artigo 115.°/5 e as tentativas de defraudar o seu alcance e extensão jurídicas (exemplo: legitimação de assentos e de regulamentos autónomos contra legem), a sua disciplina exprime, tendencialmente, pontos inderrogáveis do Estado constitucional, quer se tenham em conta as dimensões do princípio do Estado de direito quer as dimensões do princípio democrático. p. 790 2. Fundamentos constitucionais da reserva de lei Subjacentes à reserva de lei estão razões inerentes ao princípio do Estado de direito e razões associadas ao princípio democrático. Relacionadas com este último princípio destacam-se a ideia de lei compreendida como decisão emergente de um procedimento onde participaram forças sociais e políticas, maioritárias e minoritárias, representadas no parlamento, e a ideia de lei como acto de consenti- p. 791 mento (auto-ordenação) dos cidadãos relativamente às medidas nela previstas. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 790-791). (sem grifos no original) p. 795 a) Reserva de lei quanto a prestações (Leistungsverwaltung) Quando as subvenções representam simultaneamente uma vantagem para uns cidadãos e encargo para outros elas devem ter apoio legal. Mas, para além disso, devem salientar-se dois pontos fundamentais. Um refere-se à garantia da igualdade material. Sendo o princípio da igualdade um princípio constitucional imediatamente vinculante, ele será sempre um limite da discricionariedade da administração. Neste resvaladiço, desconhecido e não transparente domínio da administração de prestações, onde as discriminações ideológicas, políticas e sociais ainda não encontraram garantias sólidas (exemplo: quais os critérios de subvenção para promoção da arte cinematográfica, auxílio a jardins de infância, grupos teatrais, cantinas) os critérios objectivos devem ser fixados por lei. Parece-nos, pois, justificada a defesa de uma reserva de lei na administração de prestações, sempre que esteja em causa o princípio da igualdade. Ela é uma exigência do princípio democrático e do princípio do Estado de direito. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 795). (sem grifos no original) p. 799 ... Perante o perigo desta inversão de competências, com violação do princípio democrático e do princípio do Estado de direito, há que salientar: (1) uma remissão não pode ser feita em condições mais benévolas do que aquelas que vigoram para as próprias autorizações legislativas (cfr. artigo 168.°/2); (2) a remissão não pode permitir a definição das relações entre o Estado e os cidadãos através de preceitos administrativos transformando estes em fontes de normação primária (cfr. artigo 168.º/2); (3) a remissão para preceitos administrativos só pode ter efeitos meramente internos. f) Reserva de lei e competência regulamentar Os regulamentos exprimem o exercício de uma competência normativa da administração. Uma pura transferência da competência normativa genérica p. 800 (mesmo infra legem) para o executivo contrasta com o princípio democrático e com o princípio Estado de direito. É isso que explica o facto de, na actualidade, não se conceberem regulamentos independentes que, pelo menos, não tenham fundamento legal no que respeita à matéria a regular (artigo 115.°/7). A doutrina oscila, porém, quanto à conformidade constitucional com o princípio democrático dos chamados regulamentos de substituição de leis (gesetzvertretende Rechtsverordnungerí) e dos chamados regulamentos de alteração das leis (gesetzãndernde Rechtsverordnungerí). Não obstante as dificuldades práticas que muitas vezes se suscitam na distinção entre este tipo de regulamentos e os de simples execução das leis, deve entender-se que, em face da Constituição Portuguesa (artigo 202.°/''c''), são inconstitucionais quer os regulamentos de alteração quer os de substituição de leis (cfr. artigo 115.º/5). ----- CAPÍTULO 28 - PADRÃO VII — ESTRUTURAS DE PROCEDIMENTO E DE PROCESSO 1.° — SENTIDO DO PROCESSO NO ÂMBITO CONSTITUCIONAL p. 1023 1. Interesse teorético-jurídico, teorético-político e juridico-constitucional A inclusão de um capítulo autónomo referente às estruturas de procedimento e de processo em direito constitucional corresponde à progressiva procedimentalização e processualização de todas as actividades de direito público num Estado de direito democrático. A relevância que a moderna doutrina juspublicística atribui às estruturas de procedimento e de processo justifica se em termos teóricos e práticos: (1) só assegurando aos cidadãos um status activus processualis se conseguem garantias efectivas de realização e protecção dos direitos fundamentais (HÄBERLE); (2) o procedimento é a «forma de uma função», o «modo geral de desenvolvimento de poderes públicos» (BENVENUTI, GIANNINI); (3) o procedimento capta, com rigor, a concretização das normas constitucionais (no procedimento legislativo, no procedimento administrativo e no processo jurisdicional), pois nele se conjugam, sob uma perspectiva dinâmica, os momentos formais e materiais de realização do programa normativo (GALEOTTI); (4) a compreensão das decisões constitucionais como decisões justas (sejam elas decisões tomadas no exercício da função legislativa, da função administrativa ou da função jurisdicional) quanto ao «modo de decidir» e quanto ao «produto final», implica a ideia de vinculação constitucional de todas as actividades concretizadoras da Constituição nos vários momentos de desenvolvimento e não apenas no acto definitivo e final; (5) a previsão de procedimentos constitucionais a priori tendentes a evitar a tomada de decisões inconstitucionais, ilegais ou injustas, cumpre uma exigência fundamental do princípio do Estado de direito: a ideia de garantia através de um «procedimento devido» ou «ajustado»; (6) a colaboração activa dos cidadãos em alguns procedimentos (ex.: das associações sindicais na elaboração da legislação de trabalho), é um factor de democratização, não só porque assegura um «pedaço de participação» dos cidadãos nas tarefas constitucionais, mas também porque, através da adesão ''e do ''consenso ''dos interessados, se evitam formas autoritárias de poder. Se quiséssemos resumir estas ideias, dir-se-ia que '''o estudo das estruturas de procedimento e de processo constitucionais' corresponde ao interesse destas estruturas como categorias jurídicas gerais (plano teorético-jurídico), como elementos de legitimação (plano teorético-político) e como dimensões necessárias do princípio do Estado de direito e do princípio democrático (plano jurídico-constitucional). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 1023). (sem grifos no original) Referências CANOTILHO, J. J. Gomes. Direito constitucional. 6. ed. rev. Coimbra: Almedina, 1993. 1228 p. voltar voltar para princípio democrático voltar para J. J. Gomes Canotilho